Say Uncle
by insultstomyfriends
Summary: This story takes place right after Finny's surgery with the twist that he survived it. FinnyGene slash...along with Leper finding romance with one of the first girls Devon School has ever seen.


**Say Uncle**

disclaimer: i own nothing

**Finny's p.o.v**

I was slow coming out of the surgery, or so they said.

"I can't imagine you doing anything slowly," he said, smiling slightly.

I laughed out loud at that. I didn't even know who was talking to me. Until I stupidly asked, "Where's Gene?"

He laughed, "You're talking to him, genius."

I smiled inwardly, but I was so doped up, it probably leaked out and became external.

"How you feeling?"

"I'm fine," I drawled, deciding to play up the 'just coming out of surgery' bit. "I've always wondered what it felt like to fly." I laughed hysterically.

Gene laughed, but in a slightly annoyed tone. "I meant, how does your leg feel?"

"My leg?" I asked. "I wasn't entirely sure I owned such a thing, but now that you mention it," I slapped my knee, "It feels rather nice."

"Really?" Gene asked, eyeing my leg with wonderment.

"No!" I said, shrugging off the happy-go-lucky surgery patient, "Of course not! It feels like Brinker fell out of a plane and broke his fall on the ground."

"The ground? That makes no sense."

"The ground, then my leg." I clarified, "...he bounced. Fatass..."

Gene almost went hysterical with that one.

"Actually, it's not that bad." I said, musingly.

"The ground, then my leg." he clarified, "...he bounced. Fatass..."

I think I died a little bit on the inside at that one I laughed so hard.

"Actually, it's not that bad," he said thoughtfully.

**Gene's p.o.v**

I chuckled. "Seriously, how do you feel?"

"Crappy. So much for it being stronger after a break huh?"

"Yeah, I guess so," Back to feeling guilty I suppose. "Do you need anything?"

"What, are you gonna be my personal little maid again? If so, I'd like to get you one of those cute little aprons and a feather duster just for effect." he said in that tone where it was totoally possible that he was serious.

"Umm, I don't know about all that, but I would like to help you out a bit. Especially since it's kind of my fault you wound up here in the first place," i trailed off at the last bit feeling ashamed of myself.

"Oh, shut up, we're not gonna talk about that anymore," he said waving a hand at me. "So what's everyone saying about this?" he asked changing the subject.

"Brinker only asked how you were doing and I've kind of tried to avoid talking about it actually," I said honestly.

"Ahh, I see," he said gazing off.

**the next week**

I couldn't say how happy I was that Gene was giving up the guilty, brooding boy act. I didn't want him to feel guilty anymore. It was making_ me_ feel guilty, though I had nothing to feel guilty about. But neither did Gene. I'm the one who got all dramatic and fell down the fucking stairs. That wasn't anyone's fault but mine.

"Where have you been?" I asked, when Gene strode through the door fifteen minutes later than he usually did.

"I was getting all your homework," he said tiredly.

"What?!" I exlcaimed, "I'm not even going to do it!! That was waste of valuable cuddling time!"

"Cuddling time?" he asked, raising an eyebrow.

"MmHmm," I nodded, holding my arms out to him.

He laughed awkwardly, and sat down on his bed. I sighed.

Damn.

"I wonder about you sometimes, Finny."

"Really?" I asked, coquetteishly. "Come closer and tell me all about it."

"Phineas, you're freaking me out, stop." He laughed slightly, I didn't.

"I'm not trying to freak you out," I sighed.

"Then what are you trying to do?" he asked, laughing.

I'm _trying_ to seduce you, dumbass.

To my surprise Gene came over and enveloped me in a quick embrace.

"Satisfied?" he asked, turning off the light and laying down to go to sleep...in his own bed.

Damn.

"Not even close," I whispered to myself, secretly hoping he would hear.

** Gene's p.o.v**

I walked into our room a few minutes later than usual and was immediately questioned by Phineas as to my whereabouts. I wanted to say "Oh ya know, I snuck off to a pub for a quick drink," but I didn't figure he'd find it amusing considering he still wasn't mobile and it was exactly the kind of thing he'd want to do. "I was getting all your homework for you," I said opting for the truth without any sarcasm.

"What?! I'm not even going to do it, that was a waste of valuable cuddling time," he said.

"Cuddling time?" I said questioningly. Why did I suddenly feel butterflies in my stomach?

"MmHmm," he said holding his arms out to me.

I just laughed rather awkwardly and sat on my own bed. I was suddenly scared to be near him..."I wonder about you sometimes Finny," I said trying to lighten the situatioin. The room suddenly felt very tense.

"Really, come closer and tell me all about it," he said in reply. He's obviously joking, and what are thes damn butterflies from?!! I could joke back a lot easier if they would go away.

I opted again for a little honesty, "Phineas, You're freaking me out, stop," I said trying to make it sound at least a little joking, I laughed slightly, he didn't. He wasn't really freaking me out. I was freaking myslef out. It's almost as if, I'm attracted to Finny or something. But that's silly, I'm obviously not, he's my best friend afterall, and I'm not like that anyway.

"I'm not trying to freak you out," he said sighing. I'd obviously ruined the joke. Why couldn't I have just played along?

"Then what are you trying to do?" I asked laughing. He didn't say anything. Was he mad at me? I tried to get back to the joke. I walked over and hugged him quickly. "Satisfied?" I asked returning to my own bed and lying down. As I rolled over to go to sleep I thought I thought I heard him whisper "Not even close." I wanted to whisper back "Me neither," but I didn't because I doubted he had even said that. Maybe I was slightly attracted to Phineas...but even if I was, he wouldn't be attracted to me.

"Good night," I heard Finny say sleepily. I didn't say anything. I heard him turn to look toward me. I pretended to be sleeping. Just forget it, I told myself before finally falling asleep.

"Gene!" the hoarse whisper invaded my dreams and woke me from tortured sleep.

"Gene!"

"What?" I grumbled annoyed and sleepy.

"I'm really...cold."

"Phineas," I snapped, "Shut up, unlike you, I have to wake up early tomorrow."

"Seriously, I'm freezing." I could actually hear his teeth chattering. "Please," he added.

"What do you want me to do?" I asked, increduously. I know what I'd _like_ to do. I mean...God, I don't know what the hell I mean.

I sighed heavily and made my way over to Finny.

I put my hand to his forehead. "Good God, you're freezing."

"I told you..." he said ruefully, pouting. The fullness of his chapped lips inticed me to touch them. I shook the feeling as quickly as I could.

"What do you want me to do?" I repeated.

He sighed, "Gene..."

I cursed under my breath and sidled myself into bed beside him.

He turned and layed his head against my bare chest like it was the most natural thing in the world.

"God," I commented, inadvertantly embracing his naked torso, "You're ice."

This was the strangest thing I had ever experienced. Two bare chested boys in a bed. together. touching. But this was not odd, was it? It was just Finny. and me.

"Not so tight, you're crushing me." he laughed. I released him from my embrace immediately. My cheeks flushed. I prayed he couldn't see it in the dark.

"Mmm," he mumbled, fitting himself to my shape and placing his hands around my hips.

"Gene," he mused, in a whisper. His fingers traced up my sides, around and over my shoulders, stopping briefly at my forearms. "Have you been working out or something?"

I forced a laugh. "No, you idiot. Are you kidding? I don't have time to work out. I have to study and make sure-"

"I never noticed what a nicely cut figure you had. I'm jealous." He flashed a smile I could see through the blackness.

I scoffed. "Yeah, right. If you called me all the way over here to tease me about myself, I'm leaving-"

"Flex." he commanded, cutting me off.

"What?!" I asked, confused.

"Flex," he repeated.

I stared blankly at him. "I can't...I don't know how."

He laughed. "Just tighten your stomach muscles."

This was pointless. But as always, I did what Finny told me to do.

I found it hard to breathe when Finny's hands found their way to my lack there of abs.

"Nice," he commented in my ear. "Very nice."

"Something tells me you're making fun of me. I said, trying to play it off as a joke.

"No," he said, "I'm impressed."

I thrilled at the thought. He was impressed with me.

"You don't even excercise or anything." He pouted again. His hair fell in front of his eyes. It took every whim of self control I had not to brush it back with my hand and kiss his furrowed brow.

"Finny," I said, "Don't be stupid. I'm nothing compared to you..you're...you're perfect."

I wanted him to smile again. I wanted to kiss him. I wonder if I kissed him if he would smile. I didn't even think about what it would mean. I just knew I wanted to.

I cupped his face with my hands and brought his lips to mine.

His lips were slightly parted. It only lasted a moment. It was a friendly kiss. Can kisses just be friendly? Do they have to mean something more?

He looked at me in shock. I feared I'd made a terrible mistake. I didn't mean anything by it. I don't know what the hell I meant.

"Gene?" he said my name questioningly.

I didn't know what to say.

He shifted his weight. He look perplexed, like he was trying to figure out a math problem.

I couldn't help myself. I kissed him again. Harder this time. I wasted no time wriggling my tongue into his mouth. It was awkward, he wasn't resisting, but he wasn't exactly reciprocating either. I should have stopped, but I couldn't. I'd had a taste and now I was addicted.

"I'm sorry," I said breaking away, "I'm sorry."

"No," he said, breathlessly. ''No, you just...surprised me...I didn't...Gene."

I looked up and he kissed me this time. This was the sweetest thing I'd ever experienced, but something kept telling me it was wrong.

I ran my hands up and down his chest and his stomach.

He whispered my name. I didn't have a clue if this was wrong or right anymore.

His fingers traced along the waistband of my pants as we kissed. It awakened a part of me that was positive it was right.

I felt the elastic of the waistband expand as he ventured lower.

"Don't tell me to stop, Gene. Please."

I shut my eyes tightly and placed my forehead against his shoulder. "Don't stop, Finny."

I gasped. I'd never been touched like this before. And it felt so wonderful.

"Shh," he whispered, as he did unimaginable things to me with his long, rough fingers. "Not so loud, baby."

I wasn't sure how I felt about being called baby. Especially by Finny.

That's what brought me back into reality. This was wrong. We should stop. It was like scratching incessantly at a mosquito bite. You know you shouldn't be doing it, but God it feels wonderful and you can't bring yourself to stop.

But we _had_ to stop.

"What's wrong?" he asked, looking concerned. I'd grabbed his wrist tightly, hoping he'd get the hint.

"We have to stop."

"Why?" he asked.

I tried explaining my theory to him.

"So, I'm a mosquito bite? Is that what I am?"

"Finny," I said, "Don't. Come on, you know l didn't mean it like that."

"Then what do you mean?" he asked, angering slighty.

"I don't know, Finny. This is all so confusing to me. I don't know what this means."

"Really?" he asked, "Because l'm not confused at all."

"No?" I asked, honestly intrigued. "Then...okay. What does this mean?"

"I can't speak for you, Gene. I'm not going to tell you how to feel. Make your own decisions."

"Finny," I pleaded. "That's not how it is. Please...I'm just...this is all...new to me."

He sighed. "I love you, Gene. And it doesn't _mean_ anything but that."

"I love you, too. Finny, I've always loved you." Was that it? That was the simplest thing I'd ever done in my life.

"Then what's confusing you?"

"Everything about...this." I said, "This is...wrong."

"Wrong?" he asked, "Wrong?!" he was angry.

"Well, it certainly isn't right." I said, trying to calm him down.

"I love you, Gene. And you just said you loved me. When two people love eachother nothing is wrong anymore. They ruin themselves when they start thinking that way. When something is wrong, the relationship is doomed. In a relationship, everything is right. The second anyone lets wrong into their bed, they've soiled their fidelity in that love."

"Forever?" I asked, childishly caught up in Finny's twisted logic.

He softened. "Maybe not forever," he whispered, stroking my cheek. "But they've definitely fucked up. But don't you worry...I'm not strong enough to stay mad at you...with your big doe eyes and pouty lips. Mmm, I can't resist you."

I smiled. "You're the one who's irrestistable. You're the Magnificent Phineas, everyone loves you."

He just sighed and gave me a halfsmile.

"Look, I'm sorry I'm no good with this...I just need some time to accept it."

"There's nothing to accept. Accept what?...Okay, okay. I'll cut you some slack. I accepted this a long time ago, Gene. I understand that it's hard for you. But I mean, once you've decided what you want...there's no going back. Not with me. I either want all of you or nothing. Do you understand what I'm getting at?"

I nodded.

"You can't have the best of both worlds. I'm sorry."

I brushed his hair out of his eyes and kissed his forehead.

"Finny," I cooed in his ear, "There won't be any deciding for me, okay? I love you, that's already been decided for me. And as for that matter...whichever world you're in...well, that's the one I want to be in too. Forever. As long as I have you with me."

"Gene," he sighed, dreamily. "Kiss me goodnight."

"Your lips are so chapped," I mumbled, simotaneously kissing him.

He gave a pitiful whimper, "Your fault."

"No!" I countered, "I did no such thing."

"Are you tired?" he asked.

God, he was so random.

"Not anymore," I said, scoffing.

"You wanna fool around some more?" he said, pulling right back into his melodic, seductive voice.

"No touching," I said, "Just kissing. Touching will only lead to trouble...and a..uh...mess."

He laughed. "Sure. no touching. Gotcha."

We'd been kissing for about three minutes when Finny's hand found its way into my pants once again.

His laughter rang out and his amusement sickened me. But in a loving way.

"Finny," I scolded, removing his hand.

"Fine then." he scoffed, nuzzling his face into the crook of my neck, "sleepy time now."

I kissed the top of his head lightly. "Love you."

I could feel his smile against my skin. "Love you, too."

"Phineas," I whispered, running my fingers through his hair as I spoke. "Do you remember when we spent the night at the beach?"

"Naturally."

"Wasn't that the best time?" I sighed. "God, when you'd fallen asleep...do you know how much I just wanted to wrap you up in my arms, fit into the shape of you...fall asleep with your heartbeat as my lullaby?"

He looked up at me, grinning sheepishly. "Gene...that was beautiful. You really mean that?...Of course you do. Ha, you're so corny. Jeez."

I sighed. "Well, it's just how I felt."

He laughed, "Oh come off it, Forrester. You're so cute. You know all this is just a bit of a joke, right? I mean...you know...us...being...?" he wiggled his eyebrows.

My bewilderment was too intense to mask, so I made no attempt to do so. Finny laughed again.

"Gene! You can't be serious!"

I sat up abruptly. Finny practically toppled out of bed.

He put his hand on my chest and kissed my ear. "Aw, baby. I'm pulling your leg," he whispered, "You know I love you."

I sighed heavily and turned roughly away from him, laying down facing the window.

He rubbed my back lovingly and I tried to hide the fact that it made me shiver.

I could feel his warm breath on my neck. "Oh, and now he's mad at me." he cooed, "Don't be mad."

"All you ever do is kid around!" I snapped, "It is physically imposible for you to be serious."

"Oh really?" he countered, "Well, I wasn't kidding around when I prayed to God every night, hoping one day you'd see me as more than a friend. I wasn't kidding around when I cried myself to sleep, hating myself, hating emotions I didn't fucking understand, not being able to talk to anyone about it. Being so fucking alone. Oh yeah...just kidding around."

I'd never heard him like this. I turned back to him to see tears forming in the corners of his eyes.

I sighed heavily, "Come here," I said, pulling him to me. "I love you."

"I know...I know," he said, sighing. "I love you too. So much, Gene. It's scary sometimes."

After a bit of an awkward silence he said, "That really was beautiful...what you said about the beach? Ha, I would have loved to fall asleep in your arms."

"Did you really pray to God about that kind of thing?" I asked, curiously bemused.

"Of course I did," he said simply.

He sighed, frowning. "I know what you're thinking. And it's wrong, Gene. Really, it is. What they teach is wrong. How can God forgive the pedophile and smite the faggot? That's trash, is what it is. God loves me. And he loves you, too. And we love eachother. I just wished we lived in a place where it was...well...'acceptable'."

"Maybe..." I whispered, "Someday."

"Wishful thinking," he sighed, exhausted. "But right now...I'm so sleepy I don't want to think about anything anymore."

I slept so soundly that night I awoke late. I knew I'd be late to class, a zero for the day. And I didn't even care.

so...that was the first chapter...pleaseeee don't be too hard on me. I'm new at this business on here and what not. But yeah. Um..I love you? Ha, I'm odd.


End file.
